Sexy And I Know It
Sexy And I Know It is by LMFAO which is a DLC on Just Dance 2014 and it's in the main list of Just Dance Wii U. Background The background looks like a gym, with weights and bench press machines. However, when the entire environment is taken into consideration, the background may actually be the basement of an apartment (because of the Dad/Mom sign). There are also other random things around, including a TV and boxes. There's also posters on the wall. The floor has blue, green, yellow, and orange vertical stripes with stars and the floor lights up at some points when the room dims, at one point dimming completely. This can also be pictured as the dancers "man cave" Dancer *The dancer is male. *His hair is orange and spiked upward. *He's wearing a green leotard which exposes part of his chest. *Blue leggings *Red sneakers * Pink sunglasses. *The outfit inverts colours at times, flashing. Gold Moves 1st: Put your arms out while still slightly bent. Done during "And I still get service,WATCH!." 2nd: Point to the left. Done during "yeah yeah." Trivia *This is the 2nd LMFAO song in the game series, the first being Party Rock Anthem from Just Dance 3. *"Da*n," "Pimp," and "Pants" (only the second and third time said) are censored. Oddly though "cheeks" isn't censored because the singer referring to his butt. Also, some of "pants" can still be heard as if the singer bit his tongue saying it. **"Pants" is not censored in the store preview. ** None of these were censored in Just Dance Now, but the lyrics still had "..." replacing the words. ** "Pants" sounded like "fans". *The video camera sound effects are removed on Just Dance Now. *One of the posters on the wall is the 2nd dancer from The Final Countdown on Just Dance 4. ** Coincidentally, The Final Countdown and this song are both on Just Dance Wii U. *The dancer looks like the one from Pump Up the Jam and The Power, and the 2nd dancer from No Limit and Tribal Dance. *This song is on Just Dance Wii U. *The dancer starts off by turning on a camera. He turns it off at the end, which makes the dance take the appearance of a home video. *This along with many other songs (Rich Girl, Nitro Bot) are the 2nd songs by the same artists. The 1st songs of the named artists are featured in Just Dance 3 and are Spectronizer, What You Waiting For, and Party Rock Anthem. *In random times in the background the T.V. would turn on showing previous dancers and the dancer with purple hair. ** In one single scene, the coach for this very song flashed for a second. *For the first gold move it actually is the move before the gold pictogram. *Just like We Can't Stop, many people joked that he was twerking. However, unlike We Can't Stop, Sexy And I Know It might have really intended to do it. *In the lyrics, when "Like Bruce Lee I got the glow" is said, the lyrics say it's "Bruce Leroy." *This song, along with Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In, 99 Luftballons, and Istanbul (Not Constantinople), are free on Just Dance Now. * By the right side of the room is a huge box with a big 'action figure' of the coach. *Like other songs, the lyrics glitch a lot when using an iPad as the second screen. Gallery JD2014_SEXY_AND_I_KNOW_IT.jpg|Sexy And I Know It in Just Dance 2014 sexy and i know it jdwu.png|Sexy And I Know It in Just Dance Wii U sexyandiknowitdlc.jpg|Sexy And I Know It Sexy_and_I_Know_It_Lyrics_Glitch_1.jpg|JD Now iPad version (Look at the lyrics) Sexy_and_I_Know_It_Lyrics_Glitch_2.jpg|Another lyrics Glitch Videos Category:Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLC's Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:LMFAO Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Just Dance Wii U Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Dancers with glasses/sunglasses Category:2010's Category:Lyric Errors Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Dancers with not much clothes Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Crazy Move Songs Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Songs released in 2011 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Song with special effects Category:21st Century songs Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Casual Category:Viral Popularity Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs With 2 Gold Moves. Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Songs With 2 Gold Moves